gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cutter
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = cutter |handlingname = CUTTER |textlabelname = CUTTER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = A_M_M_Farmer_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 60% White Plate 2 - 40% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The HVY Cutter is a that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cutter is a large vehicle that is designed as a mobile tunnel boring vehicle, featuring a large panel at its front end with five large circular blades, each one having three differently-sized saws. The Cutter appears to be heavily inspired by a featured in the 1995 film . Both are the same type of vehicle and are original concepts as well. This is reinforced by the fact that the Obvious Approach is a reference to the aforementioned movie. Its main body is rather generic, featuring only a small driver cab on the left and a flat body on the rest of the vehicle. The front end has various articulated bars that attaches the large drilling device and wires, front dual wheels with small fenders, rear single wheels and an exhaust pipe on the rear right corner of the vehicle, where its engine is located. In addition, two small circular headlamps are seen mounted on the driver's cab and a frame on the right side. It only spawns in a yellow color with a worn appearance. The blades are non-functional, and serve only as decorations. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cutter is slow and somewhat hard to maneuver. It is able to perform sharp turns thanks to its rear-wheel steering. However, due to its large size, it may be difficult to drive in small, enclosed areas. Also, it can be a problem to control the vehicle at some points, as it may easily lose control when turning. It is obvious to say that the Cutter is a heavy vehicle and therefore is able to easily wreck vehicles with the boring panel and to push objects as well; at medium to high speeds, the Cutter can easily deal high damage to other vehicles such as popping their tires, dealing large vehicle deformation, and destabilizing them while driving. The vehicle is powered by a large engine whose sound is similar to that of most industrial trucks (although with a lower pitch, since it cannot reach high speeds), coupled directly to the wheels in a rear engine, all wheel drive configuration. As for its weight, the Cutter appears to be much heavier than a Dozer, but lighter than a Dump. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Cutter-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cutter on the Rockstar Games Social Club. RedCutter.jpg|A Cutter spawned using save editor, with a different paintjob. CutterTrailer.jpg|The Cutter as it appears in Driller. Cutter_GTAVe_Hijack.jpg|Prior to being hijacked. Cutter_GTAVe_In_Action_cutting.jpg|Cutting the hole in the vault wall. Cutter_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|View of the interior (no First person view available). Cutter_GTAVe_In_Tunnels.jpg|Driving through the subway tunnels. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Driller - One of the protagonists has to steal a Packer with an attached trailer where the Cutter is loaded. *The Big Score (Obvious Approach) - Once Michael and the first gunman are ready, he tells the order to Franklin, who drives the Cutter and starts the drilling device to make a tunnel right to the Union Depository's vault. It is the only time the player makes use of the vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Heist Prep: Tunnel Boring Machine - The protagonist has to steal a flatbed carrying a cutter, which they have to deliver to the sewers. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cutter cannot be obtained through conventional means outside the missions Driller or The Big Score. The only way to obtain the Cutter is through editing a save file. Trivia *The Cutter cannot destroy solid/non-destructible parts of map, so if the player manage to obtain one, it won't drill anything or won't even slice a car, this is because the wall from the Union Depository was scripted to be destroyed. *Strangely, if the player finds a way to spawn a Cutter, they will be able to take it to Los Santos Customs, although the player can only respray the vehicle. *Unlike other construction vehicles, the Cutter lacks a radio, first person view, or cinematic view, just like the Submersible, these two, along with the Tractor, are the only three motor vehicles that lacks a radio. It still lacks a first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V, that makes the Cutter one of the few vehicles in the enhanced version that lack a true first person view. **Despite not having a first person view in the enhanced version of the game, the vehicle still features a functioning speedometer and tachometer. *While the Cutter is referred as a tunnel boring machine, real tunnel boring machines can be seen in the game, as seen here. *Oddly, the motor device connecting the main cutters to the shaft is made up of many textures from multiple parts, including lights, camshaft covers, carburettors, engine block detail, warning signs and spark plug textures, as seen here. Navigation }}de:Cutter (V) es:Cutter (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Industrial Vehicle Class Category:Special Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles